


God Blessed The Broken Road - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 4)

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Oq, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: Regina visits Robin's grave for the first time since his death.





	God Blessed The Broken Road - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 4)

It's been six months since her soulmate died, six months since his soul was obliterated; but today is the day Regina finally visits Robin's grave for the first time since his death. Entry for Day 4 of OQ Prompt Party, No. 74. 'Regina visits Robin's grave fofr the first time since his death'

***

****_‘Every long long dream, lead me to where you are;_  
Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars;  
Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you.’ 

***

Six months.

Six months since his soul was obliterated in front of her eyes, six months since he had promised her that she was his future before giving his life for her.

Six months since her world fell apart in just a matter of seconds.

But today was a new day, the day she had finally mustered up the courage to visit Robin’s grave for the first time since he was laid to rest. She couldn’t explain why she’d put it off for such a painfully long time, but before today she simply couldn’t bring herself to go.

But today was different, today she felt a spark in her heart. Like Robin was willing her to take the step, a step she had been too afraid to take since he died.

***

Approaching his grave, her chest begins to tighten. The last time she was here she could barely breathe. Her whole being consumed with grief so strong it quite literally took her breath away.

“I’m sorry I took so long.” She whispers, tears forming in her eyes, “I’m sorry I didn’t visit.”

Wiping her eyes, she sighs as she runs her fingers over his gravestone, he would’ve hated what was picked out in the end, but Regina was so overwhelmed during the time after his death she didn’t have much influence in planning his funeral.

She pulls out the blanket she packed in her bag and lays it on the damp ground in front of his grave, pouring two glasses of whiskey from the bottle she brought with her. “Your favourite.” she smiles, settling herself on the blanket before balancing the glass on the edge of the stone, hers in her hand still.

“Roland is enjoying his time in the Forest, he says he wants to be like his Papa when he grows up,” she chuckles, speaking to him as if he were here and alive, “I told him that was a good aspiration to have…

“Henry is doing great too, in school and in life… he finally asked Violet out properly so those tips you gave him paid off I guess.” She smiles, “But he misses you of course”

Regina finishes her whiskey and pours herself another, Robin’s glass still untouched. She’d never been one to drink to numb the pain, but since Robin died she finds herself pouring herself the occasional night cap just to lull her into a deep sleep in the hope she would forget the grief that had made itself comfortable right in the depths of her chest.

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Regina downs her drink in one, tears falling fast now down her cheeks.

“I fucking miss you Robin.” She says, angry now. “I wish you hadn’t died and I’m angry that you did. I’m angry that you left me, and Roland… and Henry. I’m fucking pissed off.”

She stands up and starts to pace, pouring herself another glass for good measure.

“You saved my life and I’m angry about it, what kind of person does that make me?” She cries, her hands in the air, a little whiskey spilling onto her jacket sleeve, “Evil, that’s what.” She sighs, taking a sip before moving to lean against his gravestone.

“You were my soulmate Robin.” She cries, wishing with everything within her that he was here to see just how broken she was.

We never even said “I love you.”

“I love you, Robin Locksley.” She whispers, her lips pressing softly against the cold hard stone.

And for a moment, she can feel his arms around her, strong and safe.

“I love you too, Regina.”

Shivering, she pulls her coat tighter around her. She can feel him here, his soul may have been obliterated but she can still feel his presence as if he was alive and standing next to her.

“I promise I won’t leave it so long next time.” She smiles, running her fingers over his name etched in the stone.

_‘Robin of Locksley, Father, Soulmate and Friend.  
The merriest of men.’_

“Soulmate.” She whispers to herself, running her fingers over the words once more.

He was,  
He really was.


End file.
